I want you so bad
by CherryKunoichiTenTen
Summary: A Near lemon oneshot Rated M for sex


This is another story from my quizilla that they wont let me show. As quizilla are blocking them, anyways hope you it

Faith and Near both came from the same place; Wammy's House, Watari's orphanage for gifted children, in Winchester, England, United Kingdom. When Near went to the SPK he asked Faith to come along, they had both known each other since Faith first came to Wammy's. Faith started to develope a crush on Near since she was little, she and Near had some how become close friends. Since then she started to develop a crush, then it tuned into something more she _wanted _Near.

~Now~

Faith was working at her desk at the SPK (Special Provision for Kira) doing information searching on KIRA, it drives her insane cause she didn't know if Near liked her the same way she does. Every day she would try to hide it, but it became harder and harder. Faith loved the way Near played with his hair and toys, he was so childish yet cute. While she was daydreaming she didn't realize Near calling her, "Faith...?" "Faith... um hello?" she woke out of her daydream to see Near write in front of her face all she could do was turn bright red.

"oh... s-sorry Near, i was totally out of it" Near stayed close to her face _"what should i do? he's so close, i wanna kiss him, but what if he doesn't feel the same..." _Near then moved back "have you found any new info on KIRA?"

"huh?.. oh!.. no sorry I'll get write on it, Near" Near just watched her as she typed away _"darn it! look at me, this is twice in a row now I've done this! Near must be getting fed up with me." _Near watched her as she shaked her head, "Faith"

"huh? yes Near?" "are you OK?" and he moved closer to her again she went bright red.

"y-yes,of course, why?" " you seem to act different around me ever since we left Wammy's House" "oh.. have i?... I'm sorry..." Near moved even more close to her and put his hands on her face,

"Nea-" he put a finger on her lips she went bright red even more, "this is what I'm talking about, you go bright red every time i go near you or get close to you." she panicked. _"oh no! has he found out!.. w-what should i do?" _Near let go of her face,

"why?" "huh? why, what?"

"why?... do you go red every time?" she just sat there shocked. _"does he not know, i guess Watari never talked to him about love and girls"_ Near then walked off "Near?" he then turned round and gave his smile

"don't worry, I'll figure it out" and then carried on walking off.

~1 week later~

Faith sat in her chair typing _"Near hasn't been talking to me... well can't really say not talking to me, but not talking to her as he used to"_. It made her upset ever since what happened the week before. But Faith just carried on working everyone else at SPK had gone on missions or gone home etc, it was just Faith and Near it made her very paranoid. But she just kept working. Near then walked up to her, "how's the new info on KIRA going?" "oh.. um, fine."

"Faith..." "yes?" Near went to say something but didn't and just walked off she watched him as he did. Faith turned around and carried on working tears fell from her face but she kept quiet about it.

Then suddenly Near spun her chair round "eek!" and put his hands on her face, tears fell from her eyes on to his hands he wiped them away. _"huh? this is just like what happened last time but.." _Near then kissed her lips and moved back "Nea-"

"I've been watching you and doing research and Faith" "yes?"

"do you love me?" she went red "y-yes, i l-love you N-Near"

"what? I'm sorry i didn't understand" "I love you Near, i loved you ever since we first meet at Wammy's House..."

"what" All she could do was keep crying, Near then lift her face and wiped the tears. "is this true?" She tried to answer but was crying to much, Near hugged her and her tears soaked his top she stopped crying till she could cry no more. Faith looked at his top she could see his chest threw his soaked top, it made her get feelings in certain areas in her body she never felt before!.

"Faith?" she couldn't take it any more and kissed him, Near kissed her back they then both opened there mouths and explored each others mouths, after a couple of minutes they both broke for air.

Near looked down and saw why she was spaced out, he blushed and looked up at her, she was still panting. "Faith" Faith looked up and Near touched her arms, when he touched them it sent shivers down her spine. Near pulled her into another kiss, but this time he put his hand up her top and looked for her bra and unhooked it as it did her breast bounced a bit.

Near then touched them she tried to moan but couldn't cause they were kissing, he touched them more she moved out of the kiss and let out and a huge moan. Near stopped "are you okay?" she panted "w-why did you stop?"

"y-you mean you want to have s-sex?" "I'm ready are you?" Near picked her up and took her to his bedroom, _"i guess that means yes, hehe, _and placed her on the bed.

Near started to touch her breasts again. Near ran his tongue down in between her breasts and then circled the nipple till it got hard and sucked on it. Near then did the same to the other one while he was doing this she was moaning more loudly, he then went towards her trouser's. "w-wait" Near stopped she got up and took his top off and then kissed his chest, he let out soft moans then she moved her hands towards his trouser's and took them off.

Near's penis was sticking throw his boxes she went to grab it but Near pushed her down and he went to put his hand down her panties, but she grabbed his hand. "you've already pleasured me enough, now its time i pleasured you" she pulled down his boxers and grab his cock and licked the pre cum falling down it. Faith started to stroke it up and down, before Near had a chance to say anything she started going faster every time Near moaned. Faith then played with his testicles, it drove Near over the edge.

Faith then took him and swirled her toung around his cock as she bobbed her head up and down, she then wiggled her tounge on the tip. "F-faith, I'm going to.." Near then cum and he squirted as his cum went down his cock.

Near then pushed her down on the bed and put his hand down her panties. Near started to touch her but then stopped "whats wrong?" "your really wet down there" she blushed

"I'm sorry Nea-" he kissed her passionately and started touching her until he found the spot, the clit, she let out a big moan. Near continued as he touched her clit, he took off her panties and saw her wet soaked pussy moved down to her clit. Near started to lick and put his tongue in her vagina, he started doing tricks and pumped it in and out, juices fell from her vagina and she moaned louder and louder "n-near i'm gonna..!" and she cum.

Her jucies fell and she squirted, Near licked up her jucies. "are you ready?" she didn't answer cause she was panting. Near moved to her vagina and put his cock in her, she screamed in pain Near stopped "I'm sorry"

"its OK, i knew it was going to hurt, please continue" Near did but it began to hurt more and more and tears streamed down her face Near made it completely in and stopped for a thew minutes. Near looked at Faith the pain had stopped and Near started to thrust again and pleasure kicked in, both of them moaned and moaned

"N-near could you move f-faster please." and he did and both of them continued to moan louder. Near continued to thrust faster and harder and they both orgasm.

They both scramed as it came and there cum went all over them and the bed. Near fell on top of her both panting and out of breath, he came out of her and put the blanket over both of them "Near" "hm?"

"thank you for the best time ever, I'll never forget it" "neither will i" and they both feel into a deep sleep.  
THE END


End file.
